


All My Truths

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Destiny, Gen, dreamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S1 ficlet about Hiro, his past, his family and his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamelion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kamelion).



> Spoilers: Character spoilers up to episode 14, "Distractions"
> 
> Written for Kamelion who asked for anything on Hiro.

Hiro has never had a purpose. Everyone he knows has always told him he was an average man, with the exception of his sister. She had sometimes hinted her belief in him but had never said as such, whilst his father had simply watched and wished his son to be more. He'd always know father was disappointed but he'd never felt he'd stood a chance to change the man's mind. What he valued in life his father scorned him for, because Hiro dreamt rather than created anything concrete in the world.

His grades were very good of course, but his skills...well, he lacked anything of note, there was nothing particularly useful. _He_ wasn't being useful. So his father had placed him in the company, but his bosses had said at the obligatory interview, the formal one just for show, that he was no better than anyone else. They'd asked why they should employ him - denying even their need for him as a worker. Grudgingly he was given a job.

Everyone knew who he was and most of them avoided him, he was like an outcast in the company. It didn't really bother Hiro as much as that fact that he'd hoped this would please his father, produce a glimmer of pride in his eyes, but he never came ho see him. A cubicle worker wasn't important enough and until he worked his way up the company his father refused to recognise him as a son there. Hiro slaved away each day but he knew in his heart he would never be a great businessman, because he had no ambition to be one, no drive to move up apart from the desire for acceptance and somehow that alone was not enough.

Competence was not enough to get him noticed, and besides that, he had a bias working against him. Hence all his life he'd been considered some form of pleb, acceptable for many people but not to himself, a man who dreamed of greater things that were impossible. He'd also felt unworthy of his families name, but this was mainly because his family had thought the same and who was he to disagree, they knew what the family stood for better than he.

Now he has a mission. Hiro is proved special - only to himself, but as it turns out that's all that matters in the grand scheme of things. He knows what to do, follow his destiny. Trust in the fate he envisions rather than the "truths" he is told. And in doing so he finds faith in himself.


End file.
